The shark who loved a dolphin
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Rin Matsuoka was always teased as a child for her unnaturally sharp teeth; then she met Haruka Nanase someone who accepted her regardless of her scary appearance. Because of this Rin fell for Haruka and her kindness; but wasn't sure if Haruka felt the same; regardless she acts very protectively of her. But will she find the courage to confess her love? GENDERBEND, YURI/LESBIAN
1. Chapter 1

**In this chapter of the story Rin and Haru are both around the age of 8-9 years old; still little kids. If you don't get what genderswap is it means swapping a character into their opposite gender.**

 **If you aint a RinHaru shipper don't read and please don't spam; I respect your ships so please respect mine. Everyone has as an opinion so don't troll my stories simply because you don't like a pairing.**

 **Please review, favourite and follow**

 **Many thanks**

 **DarkPheonix666**

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Rin sat quietly under a tree sobbing; she had been picked on again by a group of boys because of her sharp teeth. She couldn't help it she was just born with them; but it didn't stop people calling her a freak. Every day they threw more mean names at her; today they had been particularly cruel and pushed her over into the dirt causing her to scrape her knees._

" _Hey why are you up here all alone?" a blunt yet curious voice asked from in front of her._ _The magenta haired girl looked up to see a pretty blue haired girl with waist long hair looking at her. She had a blank expression but did seem concerned about her._

" _My...My teeth" Rin sniffed tearfully her tone angry. Why couldn't she be born with normal teeth like everyone else? Why did she have to have sharp scary teeth like a shark?_

 _The girl knelt in front of her quietly "What about them?" she asked curiously. She didn't see anything wrong with her teeth; but then again her mouth was closed so she couldn't see them. However that only made her more curious as to why they would make their owner cry so much._

 _Rin clicked her teeth angrily then yelled "THEY AREN'T NORMAL! THEY'RE WIERD OK!" she snapped angrily. She was so sick of being called a freak and a monster; she never asked to have all canine like teeth. Why did people have to taunt her for something she was simply born with?_

 _The blue haired girl simply blinked quietly and stared at the now bared teeth of the magenta haired girl. They were pretty sharp; kind of like a shark but they were so white and pretty. They would protect her from danger. But other than that they could cut through anything; any tool or annoying item she could just chomp through it._

 _She reached out and touched them gently; yes they were very pointy and sharp. But she had a feeling that the other girl wouldn't hurt her. She was a gentle beast; she only looked scary but was actually very kind. Her mother had always taught her never to judge a book by its cover; and she never broke a promise to her mother no matter what._

 _The magenta haired girl blushed as a complete stranger brushed against her teeth yet she allowed it. For years nobody except her family had ever shown an acceptance to her teeth; but now a complete stranger was touching them on a whim. It kind of made her feel happy inside._

 _The blue haired girl smiled "I'm jealous; you have such pretty white teeth. I bet that's why people pick on you coz their jealous" she said gently and smiled at her. All the boys around here got muddy and got into trouble because they got hurt; it wouldn't be surprising if they chipped their teeth too._

 _The magenta haired girl blushed harder and frowned "Don't be stupid; who'd be jealous of someone like me?" she muttered shyly. God this girl was weird; weird but very pretty. And her words made her feel better; they eased her angry bitterness inside and made her feel calm again._

" _Well I know I am" the blue haired girl said gently. She had always been good at swimming but she got tired of hearing it; she would love to be praised for something else for once. She would give anything to be complimented on her eyes or her long hair for once; yes it sounded vain but it was better than hearing another conversation about her swimming skills._

 _This girl was so weird; she was complimenting her for having sharp teeth? But it was nice to have someone not tease her for once. She was so used to being teased she never thought anyone could be nice to her._ " _Hey..." Rin said quietly her tone hesitant. She wanted to know who this girl was; she wanted to thank her. But above all she wanted to get to know her better._

" _Hmm?" the blue haired girl said cocking her head to the side quietly. This girl was very cute; somewhat stubborn but very cute indeed. She wondered what she would look like when she smiled._

 _Rin swallowed nervously "W...What's your name?" she stammered shyly her cheeks even more red than before. She wasn't used to talking to people unless they were family; everyone else simply teased her._

 _The blue haired girl blinked then said bluntly "Haruka; its Haruka Nanase" she said casually. She was used to being called Haru as a nickname by her friends but only her family called her Haruka. Whenever they tried she would frown and ignore them until they called her Haru; then she would talk to them again._

 _Rin hesitated and but her lip; she wanted to ask her if they could spend more time together. But what if she already had friends? What if they didn't like her and teased her too? She didn't want to cry anymore._ _She felt that Haruka was a nice girl; if not somewhat expressionless. However she felt like she could trust her and she was a nice girl. However she hoped she was right and didn't get hurt again._

 _Rin took a deep breath and buried her face into her knee's "H...Haru-chan; can I...that is...would it be ok if I could be your friend?" she asked hesitantly._ _She had never had a friend before; she only ever hung out with her sister Goh who was very loving towards her. She was tired of being alone and wanted someone to just ask her to play._

 _Haruka blinked quietly then raised her arm and poked Rin on the head quietly "As long as you stay the way you are; I don't like boring people" she said bluntly. While Makoto was a nice guy all he did was read or draw pictures; she didn't like sitting about too much and liked going exploring or walking. Sometimes she went on walks to the beach near her house; she wondered if Rin would like that too._

 _Rin wiped her eyes quietly but nodded; while what this girl said was strange it made her warm and fuzzy inside. However she didn't hate that feeling; she hadn't felt so comfortable and so happy around a person in a long time. Usually she would close up and avoid others; but she felt like she could tell Haruka anything without care or worry._

 _Haruka peered down and took one of Rin's hands; she always ate dumplings when she was sad. Her parents gave her some money to spend today and she didn't mind sharing with someone. She slowly got up pulling the magenta haired girl with her causing the other girl to cry out in shock._

" _Oi where are we going?" Rin babbled nervously. While she had said she could be her friend; she didn't know her all that well. On top of that she wasn't used to affection from others; unless you counted family. Other than that she never really got close to anyone out of fear of being bullied._

 _Haru looked back at her quietly blinking "To get pork buns; I always eat them when I'm sad" she said bluntly. Pork buns were tasty and made you feel better when sad; her mum called them comfort food._

" _But...But I don't have any money!" Rin stammered anxiously. She would feel bad if someone bought her something and she couldn't pay them back. She hated people who leeched off of others; it just wasn't right._

 _Haru smiled slightly "But Rin-chan; that's what friends do. They cheer them up when their down. Even if it means buying them snacks" she teased gently. She could see a blush forming on the other girls cheeks which she found adorable. She wanted to see more of her positive expressions rather than her sad face from earlier; she was cuter when she was._

 _Rin went quiet and was very touched by this; she had only just met the girl and had spontaneously asked her to be friends out of hope. She didn't expect the other to take her seriously._ _She allowed the other girl to pull her along but said nothing. She had never met someone so poker faced yet capable of such kindness. Her heart beat quickly in her chest and she felt so happy inside._

 _This girl was probably just being a good person but her words touched Rin's heart. Nobody had been so kind to her before. She had hoped for the day that she could have someone not call her names and make her cry; someone like Haru._

 _She bowed her head quietly blushing hard; this may have seemed weird but...she was starting to like Haruka. Not as just a friend but...in a romantic way. This was what people called "First love" wasn't it?_

" _So...Haruka-chan she must be...my first love" Rin thought quietly a small smile appearing on her face. She gripped Haruka's hand a little bit tighter but not enough for her to notice._

 _But Haruka wouldn't know; she didn't have to know. It could be her little secret and that was ok. She had never had a secret before; her secret love for Haruka Nanase._


	2. Chapter 2:Surprise date with Rin

Haru walked quietly towards the exit of the school; it had been a long day she was bored. She couldn't wait to go home and eat the fish kebabs left in the fridge; they were left over from last night's dinner. Her parents had always taught her to never throw out food unless it was inedible or out of date; because it saved on groceries and shopping.

"Hey Haru did you take notes for next week's quiz?" Makoto asked curiously. He knew Haru tended to zone out in class; so he made sure to make extra copies. That way she was never behind in class or did bad on her quizzes.

Haru blinked "Huh? Yeah I did why?" she asked quizzically. Yes she tended to zone out but she was still capable of taking notes when it counted. If it was unnecessary to do so she just never bothered doing it.

Makoto gave her a stunned look; usually she forgot to do such things. It was surprising that she actually remembered this time. "So you busy later?" He asked hopefully; since preparing for their quiz they hadn't spent much time together.

Haru nodded "Yeah; I'm having Rin over for dinner. I promised to make kebabs and go to the aquarium tomorrow" she explained. Last week Rin had shown up with tickets to the aquarium for a weekend; plus she had admitted she had something to give her.

Haru being Haru would never pass up an opportunity to be around water; or give up anything to do with fish. So she had gladly taken the other ticket and in return kindly allowed Rin to stay that weekend as thanks. It was the least she could do for Rin taking her to one of her favourite places for a day out.

Makoto smiled fondly; ever since they were kids Rin had clung to Haru. She had been the first friend Rin ever made and someone who didn't tease her about her teeth.

"She's still as adorable as ever when she's mad" Makoto chuckled fondly. He had met Rin during their childhood; she had been very nervous around him and very clingy to Haru.

However they had no beef with each other; they never fought or shared any heated arguments. Essentially the only reason Rin didn't like Makoto is because she didn't like him getting too close to Haru. However he could never understand why; its not like he would ever do anything to hurt Haru she was his best friend.

Suddenly Haru's phone buzzed and she saw the text was from Rin; she skimmed over it and smiled.

 _"_ _Just finished school; gonna dash over to mine and pack an overnight bag. Be at yours soon-Rin x"_

She knew that Rin would race back to her own house and pack everything in sight; then hurry as fast as her legs would allow back to her house. She was just predictable like that. She always felt bad if she was 5 minutes late because she hated leaving Haru all by herself; which Haru found very cute.

Haru looked up at Makoto and smiled "I gotta go Makoto; I best start cooking for when Rin gets to mine. I know she'll use up all her energy by charging to my place" she said gently.

Makoto smiled; Haru was such a kind girl even if she didn't show it very often. The way she looked out for Rin even when they were teenagers was damn near adorable.

Haru hurried away her long hair flowing behind her; she had certainly become very pretty as puberty hit her. But then again so had Rin; they both had great curves and long legs; but Rin was a bit bigger than Haru in the bust department.

 ** _Half an hour later_**

Haru walked slowly up the stairs deep in thought; she loved the walk home as she had a great view of the ocean. The weather was quite warm so she could have a nice cool bath when she got home. She loved the feeling of water running over her skin; it was very relaxing and soothing to her body.

She hoped she had enough soy sauce and such to make dinner. She liked to add soy sauce to the meat because Rin liked the flavour. It made her happy to see Rin's smiling face when she enjoyed her cooking. Suddenly she heard someone rushing towards her; they were moving fast and coming right at her. She looked up quickly but was almost knocked down by a very affectionate Rin.

"Haru-chan I found you!" Rin cried happily as she flung her arms around Haru. She had been so excited when Haru accepted her day trip; it seemed like ages since she had seen her. God she still smelled like Mackerel and mineral body wash; but being used to it she didn't mind it.

Haru simply stood where she was too stunned to move; she was used to Rin's sudden gestures of affection but never without warning. However while she was not an overly affectionate person; she did like receiving Rin's hugs. They were warm and filled with so much love;

Eventually Rin pulled away smiling happily at the blue haired girl; her own Maroon eyes were twinkling with joy. She really did adore Haru very much; she was the first person to show her kindness after all. Thanks to Haru she had gained confidence in herself and learned to love her sharp teeth.

"You got your bag?" Haru asked casually. She had a feeling Rin may have dropped it while rushing towards her; meaning she would have to retrieve it. If she left it alone it could get stolen or lost; which would be bothersome.

Rin looked back and pointed to a black and white gym carry on "Right there" she said perkily still holding onto to Haru. She could easily go and pick it up when she was done saying hello to her.

Haru said nothing; she wanted to get back and cook food. However with Rin clinging to her she wouldn't be able to move for a while. Not that she hated the affection Rin was giving her; she was just exhausted from the heat.

Rin saw her somewhat troubled expression and became worried "Haru are you ok?" She could see in her eyes she wasn't happy. Over the years she had become good at telling when Haru was hiding something from her.

"Heats just getting to me; it was a belter at school today" Haru explained sighing heavily. It was so warm today she removed her cardigan and wrapped it around her waist all day. She had never been good with too much heat; ever since she was a child it simply drained her of all energy.

Rin gave her a sympathetic look; Haru never had been good with heat ever since they were kids. Poor girl must have been wilting like a plant all day in this humid weather. "You wanna take a bath at yours? It might help perk you up?" Rin suggested kindly. She didn't mind waiting for Haru to take a bath while she got into her comfy clothes.

Haru perked up a little; taking a bath would make her more comfortable and get rid of her heat temper. Plus wearing some lighter clothing would allow her to regulate the heat a little better at least.

Rin smiled and pulled out of the hug to collect her bag; she then turned back to Haru waiting for her patiently "You coming Haru? The longer you stand there the hotter you'll get" she said cheekily.

Haru pouted in annoyance; she knew Rin was making a subtle dirty reference at that one. However because it was Rin she didn't mind hearing it from her "Lead the way sharpie" she responded bluntly her tone hinting mischief. She rarely used that nickname but it wound Rin up a little.

Rin pouted but did as she was told; while she hated people making fun of her sharp teeth she knew Haru meant it out of fondness. She still sometimes lashed out or argued with people who got seriously mean about it.

 ** _Back at Haru's_**

Rin dropped her bag in the hallway and removed her shoes; she sighed heavily as they reached Haru's much cooler house. God it was a nice relief to be somewhere that had electric fans and AC.

As soon as they got in the door Haru made a beeline for the bathroom; usually she would be wearing her swimsuit but it was too warm today. She would just have to go bareback until the weather got a bit cooler; this meant she would have to text Makoto in the morning as a warning to prevent any awkward embarrassments.

Rin said nothing and watched her go; she had a feeling Haru would be in there for a while considering the heat. During that time she could take a nap on the porch of Haru's house to relax.

She had become fond of Haru since the first day they met; in truth she was deeply in love with Haru. She was never obvious about her feelings for the blue haired girl but hinted them subtly. However Haru being Haru she never caught onto any of Rin's flirting; it was sometimes frustrating for her but she was good at handling it. She was happy the way things were now; but in the future she hoped she would manage to find the courage to confess.

"My Haru" Rin said fondly a warm smile on her face. She knew she herself wasn't the easiest romantic interest; she was aware of how stubborn and childish she could be. However what people seemed to look past (except her friend Sousuke) was that she was actually very shy and incredibly caring. She was just one of those awkward people that wasn't good at conveying their feelings.

She really loved Haru; it meant so much to her that she was the first person to ever not tease her about her teeth. While it didn't seem like much that small gesture gave her a confidence boost. While at school she would talk about Haru with Sousuke; and he just quietly listened to her. While she cared about him in her own special way; it was namely because they had a sibling bond.

He was the first friend she made after attending Samezuka on her first day; he looked out for her and made her smile. He did point out her shark teeth; but just said it would make sure he didn't mess with her as to not receive bite marks. From that day on they had been best friends; him looking out for her always and acting like a big brother to her. He was also close to her younger brother Gou too; and always said how one day he would be a heart-breaker.

She treasured Sousuke as a friend; she was able to tell him everything about her feelings from Haru to her insecurities. Being the good guy he was he gave her advice and helped her when she was troubled.

She just hoped she would be able to gain the courage to confess to Haru eventually; then she could boast to Sousuke about it. While she would never look at him romantically; she did enjoy showing him how capable she was. _"_ _One day I will say it; I'll say how much love Haru. I don't care who gets in my way; there's no way I'll ever give her up"_ Rin thought to herself boldly.

She had a feeling Makoto had been harboring feelings for Haru for the same amount of time she had. But there was no way she was going to hand Haru over; nobody else was as understanding and kind as she was.

Haru was like the ocean; wild, beautiful and unpredictable. Her mood changed like the temper of the sea; most days she was calm and quiet like a millpond. Sometimes she was temperamental and moody like when it was choppy.

On the rare occasion; Haru would cry bitterly or get lose her cool and snap. She would let her words flow out and her anger and frustration set free. During those times she was like a storm and would be very intimidating. But once it was over she went back to being a millpond again.

Most people would feel scared or avoid such people like that; but those parts of Haru only intrigued Rin and made her like her more. Like a shark; she wasn't afraid of danger and could handle herself. But like any rational human being even she had her limits too "Only the shark knows the ocean best; because only she knows how dangerous it can be. But still comes back to her" Rin said solemnly.


	3. Chapter 3: Only I can tease you

**Warning: Tsundere Rin hints in this chapter. I wanted to make Haru tease Rin a little for fun**

 **Plus I made Haru a cute segment too; as it seemed only fair to :P**

 **Hope you like the new chapter**

 **Darkpheonix666**

Haru exited the bathroom quietly rubbing her hair with a towel. She had pulled on a thin dark blue summer top and black skirt. Underneath she was wearing a simple black bra and boy shorts.

Now that she felt cooler and less sweaty she could make dinner. After running here was sure Rin would be hungry. She had already been patient enough and waited this long; it would be rude not to get cooking.

"Rin-chan; I'm gonna start dinner ok?" she called casually. She made her way into the sitting room quietly. She wondered if Rin had taken her stuff upstairs yet or just waited for her.

Rin was sat on the patio gazing at Haru's garden quietly. She had changed into a blue sleeveless denim belly shirt and white shorts. Despite the fact she was dressed like a complete Tomboy; Haru couldn't help but think she looked kind of cute.

The shark toothed girl turned to smile at Haru "I brought something you might like. I left it in the kitchen for you" she said cheekily. She had been planning it in advance for today; as to surprise Haru.

Haru raised an eyebrow but made her way into the kitchen. She just hoped she hadn't brought her something weird as a joke. While she may not look it; Rin was very good at playing tricks on people.

As she made her way into the kitchen her eyes lit up with pure joy. She hadn't expected something like this from Rin. There were 2 vanilla ice red bean fish on the counter and fresh shrimp. It had been so long since she had shrimp and they were still cold too.

She rushed back into the seating area excitedly "Rin! Where?! How?!" Haru questioned eagerly. While she loved Mackerel the most she was also a fan of multiple seafood recipes.

Rin turned to smile at her "I picked them up from home earlier on my way. I bought them the day before as a surprise. Thought you might like some Gyouza" she said cheekily.

She stared quietly at Rin small flowers appearing behind her. Never in her life had she been so happy to see so much fish. She would definitely have to pay back Rin for this. First she got the aquarium tickets; now she brought shrimp?!

Without hesitation she made her way into the kitchen and tied up her long hair. If she left it any longer if would go bad; and Rin had gone out of her way to buy it. She would definately make something delicious to repay her.

Rin listened to Haru bustle about in the kitchen quietly and chuckled to herself "She is seriously too cute" she said quietly.

 _ **An hour later**_

Haru set the table quietly as she placed grilled salt mackerel, shrimp Gyouza, miso soup and ginger iced tea on the table. It was way too warm to drink hot tea so she made ice tea as a replacement.

"Wow Haru! This looks amazing!" Rin cried excitedly her mouth watering. While she didn't like mackerel much the shrimp smelled amazing. She had made the right choice by buying it.

Haru gave her a stern look "Don't just eat the shrimp; you have to eat the other fish too" she warned. Rin had a bad habit of eating a certain dish if there was anything else she didn't like.

Rin pouted "But you only ever eat mackerel anyway. Why does it matter?" she whined crossly. If she had to live off one thing; Haru would just eat Mackerel. Hell it was rare that she ever ate much else.

Haru poked her head sharply making the magenta haired girl wince "Wasting food is bad. Now eat up" she said firmly. She had worked hard to make a meal they would both like; not so Rin could pick at it.

Rin rubbed her sore forehead then began to eat. Why was Haru such a meanie? It was really un-cute. She hesitated then took a mouthful of Mackerel; to her surprise it wasn't as salty as she expected. This was a relief as usually she would have to drink so much water afterward.

Haru saw her expression and raised an eyebrow "What?" she questioned firmly. Had she expected it to be bad? She had been cooking for a long time now; she wasn't an idiot.

"It's not as salty this time" she said pleasantly. It was at least more bearable to eat this time. Hell she might even ask Haru to make it again...maybe.

Haru bowed her head shyly "Last time...you didn't like it. So I added less salt" she explained quietly. She knew Rin had a sensitive pallet so she been careful not to overpower it with salt.

Rin blinked then became all teary eyed; she had done that just for her? "Haru-chan" she cried tearfully. She felt so touched that Haru had gone to all this effort for her sake.

"Stop crying your tears will only add more salt" Haru scolded bluntly. Why did Rin have to make such a big scene? But at the same time it was very cute; which made it worse.

Without hesitation Rin began to eat more eagerly enjoying the cooking Haru had made. If only she was this delicate with her flavourings usually; then she would devour it mercilessly.

Haru watched Rin eat quietly and smiled to herself. She liked watching Rin eat; it brought her comfort knowing she enjoyed her cooking. She hoped she could cook more for her in the future.

 _ **Afterwards**_

Rin stretched happily as she finished her meal. Being friends with Haru certainly kept her well fed. Hell even if she could be really sharp tongued; she would make a great wife someday.

"For all your complaints you certainly ate a lot" Haru stated bluntly. However given her energy; it was understandable. Rin certainly pushed herself in training and exercise daily.

Rin frowned "I'm a growing girl; I need my nutrients" she said defensively. If she was to become a swimmer; she needed plenty of protein. It kept her body strong and healthy for competitions and training.

Haru froze and shot her a suspicious look "Growing where exactly?" she stated bluntly. As if Rin had anywhere else she needed to grow; her assets were certainly not lacking in the least.

Rin then peered at Haru's chest quietly and then her own. Haru was a healthy C cup despite all the fish she ate; Rin was a well proportioned D cup which she got from her mother.

She blushed wildly and covered her chest "It's genetic! My mum has big boobs too!" she yelled in embarrassment. It's not like she planned on them getting this big; they just grew suddenly when she was younger.

Haru said nothing simply whistling as she took though the dirty bowls. She did enjoy teasing Rin sometimes; because she always reacted. However she secretly loved the idea of playing with them one day.

Rin growled crossly; saying such things made Haru sound like a dirty old man. However given her personality she had no problem saying rude things now and again in a monotone voice. How was it that Haru could be so cute and yet say such rude things so easily? She swore Haru had the personality of a guy sometimes.

"BAKA HARU!" she yelled crossly her eyes tearful. She felt really annoyed now; why did Haru have to ruin the moment like that? She had really been enjoying herself; then Haru went and said something stupid again.

"Sharpie" Haru retorted bluntly. She might as well give up now; in every argument they ever had Haru always won. It had always been that way even when they were kids.

Rin stiffened quietly then curled up a ball sulking. Why was Haru such a meanie? It really wasn't cute. Sometimes she wondered if Haru enjoyed teasing her and seeing her cry.

Haru watched her from the kitchen quietly and smiled. She was always her cutest when she was like this. However she was the only person allowed to tell Rin such things. It was her right to pick on Rin; because she was the person closest to her.

She would never forgive anyone who made Rin cry; because that was her job. It had been ever since the day they first met. Because it was her special job.


	4. C4:Cuddles with Haru

**YES! I am back with a new updated chapter! (Fangirls scream)**

 **I hope you like this one but I must warn you; Fluff alert**

 **The sweetness overload may be too much with a few lemon hints ;)**

 **Please review**

 **Darkpheonix666**

Haru sighed pleasantly as she exited the bathroom. It was amazing how something so simple could be so relaxing. The feeling of being submerged in hot water and letting your thoughts slip away was amazing. She really should spoil herself to bubble baths more often.

She was wrapped in a soft blue towel which reached her upper thigh and pressed her breasts up. If Rin saw her now she would have a full on nosebleed; Haru giggled at the thought.

She made her way upstairs to her bedroom drying her hair as she did so. If you went to bed with wet hair you only ended up getting a head cold. She had learned the hard way once and ended up missing school.

As she opened the bedroom door she found Rin sitting on her bed reading Manga. She was so absorbed in it that she didn't even notice her come in. It was one of those romance comedy Manga's of Haru's that she read when bored.

Haru stared at Rin quietly and was surprised to notice she was wearing one of her shirts. It was blue and had "Milk" in white letters on the chest. She was also wearing a pair of black panties that fitted her nicely while showing off her long creamy legs. All that swimming and puberty combined had really done Rin good.

Haru breathed in gently "Is that my shirt?" she stated casually. Not that she minded; it suited Rin better anyway. It would be a small subtle hint to other suitors that Rin _belonged_ to her.

Rin looked up and just as Haru predicted nearly had a heart attack. Seeing Haru's partially soaked body wrapped in that tight towel made her mouth water "Uh…um…Haru…." she stammered shyly her cheeks flushing with embarrassment. Holy shit did Haru have a nice body.

Haru smiled gently "Its fine; you can keep it. It suits you better anyway" she said smiling playfully. Given Rin's advanced bust size "Milk" was a very amusing joke to wear on a shirt.

Rin blinked in confusion then smiled. While they were not a couple; it was nice to have an unofficial "Girlfriend" shirt. It smelled just like Haru and it made her feel tingly inside. She never wanted to take it off if it meant she could be close to her.

Haru sighed gently "Can you pass me my bed shirt? I'm getting a bit cold" she asked hopefully. Her damp hair was making her cold. She didn't want to get sick again from being barely clothed.

Rin blinked then passed Haru her big white bed shirt. It had short sleeves with a circle neck reaching her upper thighs. It was often amusing to her given how pretty Haru was that she could dress like such a tomboy to bed.

Haru nodded gratefully before pulling the shirt over her head so it covered her shoulders. She then dropped the towel allowing it to drop with the T-shirt. Little did she know how happy this would make Rin.

That 5 minutes was enough to blow Rin's mind. She had never seen Haru's body up close till now. But it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life. Then and there she thanked Kami for blessing her with this gift.

Haru pulled the shirt down a little then started drying the ends of her hair. She didn't want to get the shirt wet after all. When she saw Rin's expression she raised her eyebrow suspiciously "Rin? Is something wrong?" she questioned curiously.

She was used to Rin acting odd sometimes but now she looked full on stunned. Was she that amazed to see another woman's body? Sure she was smaller than Rin but she couldn't help that.

Rin snapped out her daze but was still in shock. Haru really had a nice body; her breasts were perfect all the way down to her lovely curves and long legs. Puberty had been good to Haru.

"You…I…that is…you've really become pretty" Rin stammered awkwardly trying to find her words. Pretty was not the word; Haru was downright edible. She would love to caress those pretty breasts and stroke those luscious curves until she cried out for more.

However if she said such things to Haru she would get scolded for being a pervert. Haru was pretty sensitive about that sort of thing. Not that she was a prude by any means; she was just easily embarrassed.

Haru blinked then blushed lightly. Rin thought she was pretty? She felt her cheeks flushing with colour at receiving such a compliment. "T…Thanks" she muttered quietly trying to hide her shyness. Why was it she never got affected by anyone else's words but Rin's?

Rin shifted uncomfortably; she knew that Haru was embarrassed as was she. She had no idea of what to do now after saying that. There was a new found tension in the air that wasn't there before.

She cleared her throat awkwardly "W…We should get to bed. Its late and we have a big day tomorrow" she reminded her quietly. She knew how much Haru had been longing to go to the aquarium. She wanted to buy stuffed toys afterwards so they could swap.

Haru would get a shark to represent Rin and in return Rin would get a dolphin to represent Haru. That way they could sleep together; figuratively speaking of course.

Haru nodded quietly. She had been looking forward to this for a while and Rin had been so kind as to buy the tickets. If they slept in then nothing would come of it; plus it would be a waste of money. Then Haru would owe Rin money.

 _ **After**_

Rin curled up in Haru's bed facing away from her. She was only grateful Haru was letting her stay over. The fact that she was letting her share her own bed was amazing enough. If she clung to her it would be bad manners.

But she was holding back greatly; she really wanted to hold Haru as she slept. To breath in her scent and be close to her. Not being able to touch her was driving her insane.

" _Damn it!"_ Rin cursed mentally. She was really suffering right now as of what to do with herself. Little did she know her actions were having the opposite affect than she expected.

Meanwhile Haru was a bit upset as to how distant Rin was being. They were sharing a bed so why be so far away? Didn't she want to cuddle with her? She pouted crossly and moved across the bed closer to Rin. She was still a little cold from the bath and Rin was nice and warm.

Suddenly Rin felt slender arms wrap around her waist out of nowhere startling her. She stiffened as Haru's soft body pressed against her own. She had no idea Haru could be so...forward.

"H…Haru?!" Rin stammered quietly her cheeks flushing all over again. Haru's breasts were pressed against her; Haru's breasts! God she was in heaven right now; praise to Kami!

"I'm cold; you're warm!" Haru retorted bluntly. She was not going to take no for an answer. She was going to cuddle with Rin whether she liked it or not. She knew it was unusual for her but she liked being close to Rin.

Rin felt her heart race and her mind went blank. She never thought Haru could be so bold "Ok" she squeaked quietly. She was so happy right now she wanted to scream. But given how late it was and that they were both settling down for the night; not the best idea.

"Goodnight Rin" Haru whispered sleepily as she began to doze off beside her. She smelled really nice. She felt like she could stay here forever; just laying next to Rin without a care in the world.

"G…Goodnight" Rin stammered awkwardly as she tried to settle. But Haru's body felt really nice against her own; it wasn't fair! Her mind began to wonder to the more adult parts she kept locked away.

" _DAMN IT!"_ she yelled mentally. Her body was going into overdrive with this whole situation! She couldn't handle it! She closed her eyes tightly and tried to sleep.

But no matter how hard she tried; she couldn't ignore the feeling of Haru's small body pressed into her back. This was going to be a long and difficult night for the poor shark girl.


	5. C5: Sweet dreams

**I'm REAAAALLY sorry about not updating this for so long. I've had other things on my mind and other works I had to deal with**

 **I hope you guys like the new chapter and please review**

 **Fluff alert**

 **DarkPheonix666**

Rin woke up groggily her body heavy and her mind fuzzy. She hadn't slept well at all last night with Haru pressed up against her like that. Her soft breasts pressing into her back and her breath tickling her neck.

It was one of the most difficult positions she had ever been put through in her life. While she had been through many trials to become swimmer; this had been the worst mentally.

She had been torn between horny as hell and happy as a fangirl while lying next to the raven-haired girl. Crying internally at her struggle to have to do something. She had been holding herself back immensely.

Her primal desires screaming for attention and yet holding herself back as she didn't want to look like a pervert in front of Haru. She had been mentally screaming the entire night out of frustration.

She had to move, she had to get up and do something. She and Haru had planned to go to the aquarium but her body was too exhausted. She had no energy within herself to even raise her arm.

She could barely keep her eyes open and the light hurt her eyes. She just wanted to crawl back under the sheets and hide away from the rest of the world till she felt herself again.

As if on cue the voice of the very same girl whom had kept her awake was now hollering up the stairs. Her voice echoing in her head but she was barely able to register it. It was just like white noise that she could barely understand.

It was like a distant call that was faded out but she could barely hear them. Kind of like when you passed out or where waking up from something but weren't quite all there yet.

"Ri-in!" Haru called loudly from the bottom of the stairs. How long did she plan on sleeping for? She had breakfast all ready and waiting. How long did she plan on sleeping? The day was being wasted by her laziness.

She knew Rin was the type to take it easy but today was special. She had held her end of the deal by making dinner and now it was Rin's turn to take her to the aquarium. She couldn't back out now, that wasn't fair; she had really been looking forward to this all week.

Rin groaned weakly and tried to move but couldn't. She literally had no energy from sleep deprivation; her body feeling heavy as a rock. The only thing that would get her out of bed was a strong cup of tea.

However, the type that would be needed to get her up; Haru didn't have. She only drank green tea or fruit tea's; not the traditional red tea that Rin liked. So because of this; the possibility of Rin gaining some short term energy was not very likely.

She heard footsteps coming upstairs and Haru entered the room frowning crossly. She was wearing her usual blue apron and for once clothes instead of a swimsuit. Which was an unexpected change from the raven haired swimmer.

She would be lying if she said she wasn't a little disappointed. Her usual attire showed off her curves and assets very nicely. Just as long as she didn't wear it in front of others; she would kill them if they so much as tried to sneak a peak.

Rin turned her head to look at Haru weakly. She could barely keep her eyes open and was barely aware of what Haru was saying at all. But she could admit one thing. Haru was still very cute when she was angry; with her cheeks all puffy and red.

Haru folded her arms crossly frowning at the other girl "I made grilled mackerel for breakfast with rice and miso. I wanted us to be full of energy today. Get out of bed already!" she snapped.

She had a lot of nerve lying in bed all day when they had those tickets. She had promised to take her out yet she was still sleeping. Rin knew how much Haru loved fish and water. So why was she now being lazy and not being helpful at all? She hadn't even bathed yet.

"Mm…sorry…." Rin mumbled weakly and started to crawl grudge style out of Haru's bed. She couldn't muster the physical ability to do anything else. To anyone else this would have looked creepy as hell but not to Haru; she was used to Rin being weird sometimes.

Part of her wanted to crawl back into bed and do nothing else but sleep till she felt better. But she knew how much this meant to Haru so she was going to force herself to go. She would take all the punishments this would do to her body later; but that didn't matter right now.

Even if her body felt heavy and her brain was in a fog; she would force herself to get up. She would allow Haru to enjoy herself even if her body was pushed past its current limits. It would be worth it to see how happy the day out would make Haru; her eyes lighting up and her face adorning a cute smile.

Usually Haru would have gotten pissed at Rin's lack of motivation. But now upon looking at her she was seriously worried about her. Rin had bags under her eyes and looked worn out. How had she slept so badly when they shared the same bed? It wasn't un-comfy at all.

She hurried to Rin's side and helped the magenta haired girl up slowly. Her blue eyes filled with concern and conflict. "Rin, are you ok? You look awful" she asked worriedly. She was looking forward to the aquarium but if Rin was feeling this bad she didn't mind not going.

Rin looked up at Haru weakly her eyes still half asleep and her smile worn "Yeah…just…just sleepy" she yawned her head bobbing due to lack of sleep. She was trying her hardest to sound convincing but her current appearance was failing her.

Despite her claim of being fine Haru wasn't taking any of it. She could see how weak and out of it Rin was looking and she wasn't happy about it. She wondered if this was how Makoto felt when she got sick.

"You can barely keep your head up Rin" Haru said in a concerned tone. If she couldn't get up then there was no point in going. She wasn't willing to risk any accidents and problems that may happen. She wanted them to enjoy it together instead of going alone; It wouldn't be the same otherwise.

"N…No its ok…. I…I can…still…." Rin said sleepily her head eventually bowing downwards to look at the floor as she passed out. Her body becoming limp and heavy; all her muscles and limbs becoming relaxed as she lost herself to sleep.

Haru hesitated and held the magenta haired girl tightly. She had never seen Rin look this sleepy before and it was worrying her. When she checked the tickets, they were 3 day only.

Today was Saturday and Rin had bought them on Friday meaning they could go tomorrow. She had no problem with Rin taking a nap if she really felt as bad as she did. She wasn't going to force her to get up if she wasn't able.

"Rin?...Rin-chan?…" Haru said sternly. She wondered if the other girl could even hear what she was saying at all. As expected Rin was out cold and sleeping in her embrace. She was dead to the world and couldn't hear what she was saying whatsoever.

Haru felt really bad; for whatever reason Rin had slept very badly last night and thus was drowsy today. She had been yelling at her to get up when she was most likely feeling sick and unable to process anything at all.

She got up slowly holding the magenta haired girl to her chest protectively. Rin's bangs were tumbling over her face and her long lashes pressed against her cheeks. She felt her heart racing in her chest.

Rin was a really pretty girl and despite people calling her a tomboy; she was a looker without a doubt. No wonder most of her classmates were always talking to her. She was practically surrounded by fans on a daily basis.

With Rin's cute face, Tsundere attitude and swimmers body; she would have confessions flooding her daily. Upon thinking of such things Haru felt her chest feel like it was being squeezed.

She didn't want anyone else to see Rin like this; she didn't care who they were. Looking so innocent and beautiful; defenseless and alluring. It made her angry to think anyone else saw her like this.

She carried Rin against her body her arms wrapped around her then took her over to the bed. She gently lowered Rin onto it until she was laid with her head on the pillow and her body fully laid on the mattress.

She then pulled the sheet over Rin's body and left her to rest. Hoping that when she woke up that Rin would feel better. "Sweet dreams Rin-chan" Haru said gently. Though she did feel bad that despite her hospitality Rin had been troubled enough not to sleep.


End file.
